


To Love Her

by Theta8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Poetry, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theta8/pseuds/Theta8





	To Love Her

**How to love Tonks without leading her on:**

Move the troll foot umbrella stand out of the hallway.  
Give her toast first at breakfast.  
Interrupt Molly's "well meaning" lectures to her.  
Change the subject when Molly brings up her oldest sons.  
Don't engage in Molly’s gossip about her.  
Get things off the high shelf.   
Carry the crockery and dishes for her.  
Save the last of the strawberries for her.  
Hang up her cloak after its fallen off the coat rack and put her dirty boots neatly aside.  
Don't talk about Sirius in front of her.  
Listen to her when she talks about Sirius.  
Don't tell her how you worry about Harry.  
Don’t tell her how you worry about her. 

Don't let her know how much you admire her mother.  
Turn up the radio when The Weird Sisters are on.  
Root for her team in quidditch.  
Share Fred’s and George’s latest schemes and inventions with her.   
Let her know exactly what you think of her matching violet hair with red robes  
Don't tell her that you think bubblegum pink looks the best on her.  
Don't pull pranks with her.  
Don't pull pranks on her.  
Don't take revenge for the pranks she pulls on you.  
Praise her skills generously in front of Alastor.  
Only go on missions with her when there's a third man.  
Never go on overnight missions with her.  
Take first watch when she eventually weasels her way into one with you.

Drink all the coffee she's brewed even if it's scalded  
Bring her back seashells at any chance you get.  
Let her win when she's trying to break your stony face with her impression of a niffler.  
Let her listen to your stories about the werewolves.  
Accept her advice.  
Share a drink and a toast with her to honor her fallen comrades.   
Let her have your emergency chocolate at 2 in the morning.  
Don't let her fall asleep on your shoulder, but do put a blanket over her.

Don't fall in love with her.

Don't pick the seat next to her every time she leaves it open just for you.

Don't meet her gaze when she's trying so hard to catch your eye.

Don't fall in love with her.

Don't...  

 


End file.
